


Little Tease

by lezbihonest



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezbihonest/pseuds/lezbihonest
Summary: Chloe gets a little impatient on the drive home and it leads to some hot, kinky sex ;)





	Little Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr @ x-bechloe-x

Bored, Chloe began to slowly slide her hand towards Beca’s lap. Beca was in the driver’s seat, much too far away from Chloe, driving them back to the small apartment they shared. All the redhead could think about was being in bed with her beautiful girlfriend on top of her, no barriers of clothing between them. Chloe was feeling indispensably horny and “totes” up for a little fun. So a little fun is what she was adamant to achieve.

She kept her gaze out the window as her hand crept closer and closer to her girlfriend’s thigh. Chloe started tracing little circles just above the brunette’s knee, but, never one to show much affection, Beca kept her eyes on the road and didn’t flinch. Chloe took that as a challenge to elicit a reaction, her visions of Beca being unable to hold back her moans and grunts (which just so happened to be Chloe’s all time favourite sounds) added to the thick arousal growing between her legs. She began to work the circles higher and higher, walking her fingers right up Beca’s inner thigh and back down again. Yet still the petite girl showed no acknowledgement of her excited girlfriend’s actions.

So Chloe stroked up and down with more pressure this time, her fingertips just grazing over where Beca’s pussy was hiding beneath her skinny jeans - the jeans that Chloe noticed really enhanced the enticing curves of Beca’s body, in particular her butt. Again, no reaction. The added friction from the denim sent vibrations firmly up to Beca’s core, forcing her to hold back a smirk because she knew what her girlfriend next to her wanted and she knew exactly how to play the game.

Chloe was adamant, though, to get her girlfriend’s attention because she _needed_ her. And she was prepared to go as far as that took. The redhead gently eased Beca’s legs a little more apart and started to run her hand slowly up and down over her core, over her jeans. Each time Chloe rubbed a little rougher, silently urging Beca to react. After a few times it seemed the brunette couldn’t hide her pleasure anymore as the smirk grew on her face and her teeth came down on her bottom lip, trying (but failing) to not show how much the redhead’s touch was affecting her. However still no verbal reception, much to Chloe’s frustration.

As proud as she was of finally eliciting a slight reaction, the lip bite didn’t exactly help Chloe’s case. She found Beca exceptionally sexy when she bit her lip and she felt her body melt a little more into the pool of arousal between her legs.

Chloe knew her girlfriend well enough to know that she wanted this too, so she didn’t hold back. She gently eased her hand down the top of Beca’s jeans and began to play with her through her underwear. She rubbed up and down slowly at first, then her movements got faster and harder. Then slow and soft again, teasing Beca, testing her self-control. Chloe pressed her first two fingers onto the heat of Beca’s vagina where she could feel her girlfriend’s wetness starting to seep through the material of her underwear.

Proud of her work but _still_ not satisfied with Beca’s lack of audible reaction, Chloe circled her underwear over her clit and trailed her middle finger back down. Still nothing. So she tried again, talking special care to rub Beca’s clit with more pressure. Chloe’s skilled fingers caused Beca’s lips to part and a long, shaky exhale to escape her lips, bringing a light moan with it. That satisfied the ginger to no end.

Beca looked over to her right, her eyes reading frustration and a hint of playfulness. Chloe smirked back and raised her eyebrows, pulling her hand out of Beca’s pants and resting it innocently on her upper thigh. She leant in and kissed her girlfriend’s lips. The brunette smiled into it before pulling away and looking into Chloe’s encapsulating blue eyes. “You’ll pay for this later.”

For the rest of the drive home Chloe was left to wonder what that would entail.

~~~

As soon as they got home Beca held Chloe’s hand and together they ran up all four flights of stairs, giggling like teenagers. Beca pulled Chloe into their bedroom and rested her hands on her waist, capturing her in a close embrace. “Get ready, baby” she whispered with a smirk, idly fiddling with the hem of Chloe’s shirt. “Take these of and I’ll get you some… things.”

Beca placed a quick chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s soft lips and left the room, closing the door behind her. Chloe was left in their room alone, her imagination running as wild as a tiger about what ’things’ Beca was getting and what she would do with them, with Chloe. They had been happily dating for almost two years now and had accumulated quite a collection of toys they liked to use to ‘spice up’ their already passionate time in the bedroom, so the options were pretty open.

Beca opened the door, snapping Chloe out of her dreams, but instead of walking in she stood there still in the doorway. Her eyes moved slowly up and down over Chloe’s body. The edges of a frown emerged on her forehead. Chloe had spent so long fantasising about what was about to happen that obeying her girlfriend and undressing had completely slipped her mind. “Don’t wind me up anymore, Beale.” She set the box of ’things’ down on the bedside table and took three slow steps towards their bed where Chloe was innocently perched on the edge.

Beca began to take Chloe’s shirt over her head. Chloe put her arms above her head, allowing Beca to take it off completely, surrendering control. Beca subconsciously bit her bottom lip as her gaze fell upon her girlfriend’s cleavage which was being perfectly amplified by her navy lace bra. That action didn’t go unnoticed to Chloe, however. Beca’s eyes slowly traveled down her chest to the top of her jeans, reveling in they way her girlfriend’s beautiful curves caught the light.

She undid the button of Chloe’s jeans and pulled the zip down excruciatingly slowly, purposely trying to tease her, to drive her crazy for her love. Beca slowly peeled them down over her hips and over her thighs, making sure to gently graze her fingertips along the bare skin as she did so. Chloe shivered under the touch. Beca finally reached Chloe’s ankles and, much to her delight, carefully pulled them completely off, following her shoes.

Beca sat next to Chloe on the bed and patted her lap. “Over my knee?” Chloe’s breathing got heavy with excitement and arousal as she lay on her stomach across the brunette’s lap, her butt in the air like a naughty little child. She had an idea of where this was going as they’d done similar things before. But Beca, ever the gentleman under her stormy exterior, still paused and ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes, babe. Do whatever you want with me.”

“Oh I will, don’t you worry.” Those six words caused Chloe’s heart to beat violently fast. She was sure Beca could feel it on her legs and, judging by the brunette’s little chuckle, it was very likely that she did.

“This is for not stripping for me when I told you to. Your punishment for teasing me earlier will come later, if you make it through”, her signature Beca Mitchell smirk spreading over her face like wildfire.

It was at that moment that Chloe knew she was in for one hell of a night.

Chloe felt Beca’s fingers stroke up and down between her legs, no doubt feeling through her panties how wet and ready for this she was. They were matching navy panties that she’d picked out this morning before leaving the house, hoping for a little (or a lot of, to be truthful) action later on. She really wasn’t about to be disappointed in that department. Chloe couldn’t see her girlfriend’s face because of her predicament, but she could imagine Beca smirking about it to no end.

Without warning, Beca yanked Chloe’s underwear upwards, wedging them up inside her butt and between her slick folds to get more access to the delicate skin on her backside. At first the sensation surprised Chloe. It didn’t hurt, but it was not a feeling she had ever felt before. After a few seconds this alien feeling began to bring her an obscene amount of pleasure as it focused just enough pressure on her clit. A small, needy moan escaped her lips in response. Beca brought her hand abruptly down onto Chloe’s butt cheek, the clapping sound echoing around the room. Although it stung, Chloe strangely found it feeling so sexy, so dirty and so… _right_ that Beca was doing this to her.

“Count and thank me” Beca ordered, sending shivers down her spine - the shivers of intense arousal. Chloe was panting like an dog. Her eyes rolled shut as her body sank into the pleasure. She couldn’t get her words out. She could barely formulate the rain power to tell her voice to say something. She could feel Beca’s eyes on her, making sure she was okay and that it wasn’t too far. “One, t-thank you Beca” Chloe managed to utter through jagged intakes of breath.

“No, naughty girls like you call me Mommy. Try again.”

She spanked Chloe’s bare butt again. The feeling less surprising this time, but equally intense. “Two, thank you _Mommy_.”

Once more the sound of Beca’s palm making contact with Chloe’s skin filled the room, followed by a deep exhale of euphoria from the redhead who had been holding her breath in anticipation. Beca knew just how wet Chloe was getting from all this, but she could feel her own heat growing to close competition. Just from the sight of her girlfriend on her lap, feeling the convulsions of her body in response to her touch. The knowledge that the noises being drawn from the woman’s lips were because of _her_ rendered Beca weak at the knees.

The couple got to five strokes and Chloe’s rear end was a shade not to dissimilar from her fiery hair. Beca stopped there, conscious that she might start to hurt the woman she cared so dearly for. Chloe was thankful for the break. Not that the pain was too much, she wasn’t getting spanked that hard at all. It was just enough for her to feel the glimmer of pain that she loved, that Beca knew she loved.

But Chloe had been very close to letting go and letting the wave of her imminent orgasm take over her. Cumming just from that, she thought, would have been pretty embarrassing and she didn’t think it would have gone down too well with their kinky play (or maybe it would have, depending on the way you look at it). Every time Chloe called her girlfriend ’Mommy’ it amplified her desire, her need for Beca to fuck her right then and there. It made her feel helpless and submissive, but in an inexplicably great, tremendously hot way. She loved to let go and have someone dominate her, take control of her body and her pleasure. Not to mention her panties were still stuck high up inside her, stimulating _everything_ down there.

Then Beca gently lifted Chloe up, willing herself to resist the strong urges she was getting to place a sloppy, desperate kiss just where Chloe’s neck met her jaw. Instead she lay her back on the bed, without saying a word. Chloe’s eyes were dark with lust and Beca’s weren’t far behind. Beca crawled over her girlfriend’s body, expertly giving Chloe a beautiful view down her top, to bring their lips together. Beca felt Chloe lift her hips up to meet hers as her hand reached up to tangle in her brown locks. Beca pulled away smiling smugly. “Patience, Beale.”

Beca reached under Chloe’s back to unhook her bra and hastily remove it. Then she picked Chloe’s underwear out from her butt and continued to pull them down over her feet, this time at a much quicker pace as neither woman could wait much longer. On her way back up, Beca blew lightly over over Chloe’s clit, her warm breath sending shivers all over the woman’s body, making her wetness very apparent. Every inch of Chloe’s body longed for her touch, but she knew that this waiting was a consequence for the game she herself had played earlier.

“Can’t have you being the only naked one, can we?”

Chloe sat up on her elbows to watch as her girlfriend lifted her top over her head and move onto her pants. She held Chloe’s gaze as she did so, noticing how her eyes sparkled when she unzipped her jeans. Beca felt a little bad for teasing the ginger, but at the same time knew she had it coming after her little distraction in the car. After all, they were both having a _lot_ of fun.

Chloe gnawed at her bottom lip, imagining Beca’s lips on her own and also… elsewhere. Beca leant in closer, her lips hovering over Chloe’s. But instead of kissing her right then she gazed into Chloe’s hypnotising blue orbs and raised her eyebrows. Leaving her girlfriend feeling all hot and bothered was turning into one of Beca’s favourite hobbies. She traced her delicate hand down Chloe’s jaw line and brushed her thumb over her lower lip, nudging it free from her teeth.

Then Beca got up off the bed. And turned her back. Chloe just lay there, still. Longing for her touch, needing her touch - needing to feel her fingers on her clit, in her vagina, her mouth on her lips and on her nipples.

She gently pushed Chloe’s legs apart and for the first time that day saw just how wet she was. Chloe’s juices glistened down her thighs in the light of the room and a little moan escaped Beca’s lips when she caught sight of them. Chloe relaxed her body and gave her girlfriend complete control. Beca could do whatever she wanted to Chloe and based on today’s events Chloe had no doubt that she would do just that.

Beca grazed her fingertips between Chloe’s legs, between her wet folds. “I think you’ve been enjoying your punishment a bit _too_ much” Beca said with a little laugh, “Don’t move, if that’s okay.” Chloe could tell how much Beca was enjoying playing with her like this and that made her enjoy it so much more. Beca walked her two fingers up Chloe’s inner thigh and back down again. She circled around her vagina and her clit but didn’t quite touch either. Then she moved upwards.

She ran her hands up the side of Chloe’s waist, up to her boobs. She added more pressure and began to massage them in her hands. Chloe moaned under her touch. Chloe so badly wanted her to play with her nipples - but of course she didn’t. And Chloe couldn’t lean in to her touch, she just had to sit there and take what Beca gave. Surrendering control of her pleasure heightened Chloe’s senses even more. She could feel her juices running down her thighs onto the bed and with her legs spread open she couldn’t hide it from Beca. Chloe knew she would take full advantage of it, but was willing to do anything for her girlfriend to touch her _there_ at that moment.

“I can see you desperately want to cum, but naughty girls don’t get it that easily. You have to work for it.”

Chloe whined as Beca got up off her and off the bed, but she really didn’t have long to wait. A few seconds later Beca returned holding a vibrator. Not just any vibrator, it was the one she knew to be Chloe’s favourite because of the way it moved. Beca raised her eyebrows for Chloe’s approval.

“P-pleeaase put in in me, fuck me with it.”

“Well, I’d hate to disappoint you babe.”

Beca turned it on and crawled back over her girlfriend. She held the toy against Chloe’s clit for a few seconds, letting the vibrations course through her body. Then she pushed it in. The redhead was so close to her climax already. Every sensation feels more intense when you’ve had to wait for it. And she’d been waiting, a horny mess, for what felt like an eternity.

“You may not cum until you make me cum, okay?”

Chloe muttered a “Yes, Mommy” in reply between moans of ecstasy. Chloe had a front row seat to the show Beca put on whilst removing her underwear, making sure to showcase every angle of her body to her girlfriend. Then the brunette climbed onto the bed and lay so that her pussy was over her girlfriend’s mouth.

In that moment Chloe completely forgot what to do. She couldn’t think how to move her lips or her tongue or even how to open her mouth in the first place. Beca noticed the lack of action from beneath her, so she leant forwards and started playing with Chloe’s nipples, rubbing them and tweaking them, sending the woman to an all new high to give her more incentive.

So Chloe finally managed to pull herself out of her daydream and got her shit together because she knew that she wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer - she was never one to have much self-control. Chloe danced her tongue around Beca’s labia, getting the first taste of her wetness. She tasted so good, so sweet to Chloe. Beca was feeling almost as hot and flustered as her girlfriend was. Chloe internally chuckled at how she must have done a good job of winding her up earlier in the car.

She licked into Beca, tasting all her juices, feeling all her walls. Then she did it again, more forcefully. Chloe started to speed up and heard how her girlfriend’s breathing became heavy and irregular. She circled her tongue around inside Beca, stimulating every inch of her, making sure she really felt it.

Chloe did it again and again until she heard the brunette call out her name. Chloe too was moaning - into Beca’s pussy - the vibrations of her voice giving her another intense feeling. The vibrator inside Chloe was driving her insane. She _needed_ release. She physically couldn’t hold it back much longer. But she loved to play Beca’s game so she fought it back and didn’t give in just yet. As a result, Chloe wasn’t at all gentle on Beca. Her girlfriend was _going_ to cum so then _she_ finally could.

Chloe started to lick in circles around Beca’s clit, flicking it back and forth forcefully with her tongue. She began to suck on it. Harder and harder. As Chloe sped up her moans got louder and louder and the redhead could tell (or at least hope) she was close to her orgasm. She licked into her a few more times then licked her clit back and forth, back and forth. Chloe grazed Beca’s clit with her teeth and heard her moan louder than she had ever heard her before. Beca usually wasn’t one to express things overly vocally.

The sweet taste of Beca’s warm cum filled Chloe’s mouth as she used her skilled tongue on her clit and trace one final circle around her core. When Beca came her legs spasmed as all the muscles in her body gave up. Chloe found it even more arousing how her girlfriend tipped her head back as she completely let go at the mercy of her mouth.

Chloe looked up at her girlfriend in jealousy, wishing she too could give in to her impending orgasm. And, as if hearing her thoughts, Beca crawled down to Chloe’s south. She switched the vibrator inside her onto the highest setting.

“Now you can cum. Well done, babe.”

Beca started to pump the vibrator in and out of Chloe’s pussy, not bothering to be gentle because she knew how much the woman needed it. Sure enough, the redhead wasted no time in finding release. Her heartbeat accelerated faster than a jet and her whole body began to tremble. She exhaled a heavy breath, letting out a loud, uncontrollable moan. Chloe’s whole body gave in to her climax.

It was the most intense orgasm she had ever had and it was all because of Beca. _Everything_ was so much better with Beca.

She placed one last kiss on Chloe’s clit and then one on her lips, hovering over her beautiful girlfriend. But Chloe hadn’t recovered from that amazing orgasm Beca had just given her enough to respond. So she just lay there with her legs spread on the bed, in awe of Beca and her body and the way she treated Chloe’s. She couldn’t piece together words or actions. She could barely think.

“Remember tonight next time you feel like playing games with me” Beca said with a smirk. Then she got up and flaunted to the bathroom before Chloe could reply.

And once again Chloe Beale was left staring in awe at Beca Mitchell.


End file.
